Sonic the Sparrowhog: The Great Fairy Fist
by IsonicfanI
Summary: The greatest martial arts tournament in Pixie Hollow, the Great Fairy Fist, is about to start. Rumble had been the champion for 4 years in a row. When Sonic, Shadow and Silver take part in their first tourament, they learn of his cheating. With their friends' help, they decide to teach him a lesson and end his victory streak. But Rumble himself is the smallest of their concerns.
1. The tournament is coming

**Hello fanfiction! I have just released a save file for the US version of Tekken 6 PSP (more info and download link on my profile), and as celebration, I decided to write the first chapter of ****_Sonic the Sparrowhog: The Great Fairy Fist _****(just the first chapter; I'll write the rest after I've finished****_ The Legend of the Mystic Lights_**** and ****_Eternal Winter_****; and before you ask, this isn't crossed with Tekken, but it may contain some slight references)**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tinkerbell were in the middle of a sparring session near the Pixie Dust tree, with Shadow and Silver watching, when Silvermist and Fawn flew by.<p>

Shadow turned to Silver. "Hey, your girlfriend's coming"

Tink's jaw dropped. "Silver has a girlfriend?"

Shadow: "No, it's just a way if saying. Remember the mission in the Realm of Winter and that thing with Sonic and Elsa?"

Tink: "Oh"

Sonic: "For the last time, I simply escorted her so that the wizard wouldn't attack her again"

Tink: "But you kissed her"

Sonic: "No, I didn't"

Tink: "But you tried to kiss her"

Sonic: "No, I didn't"

Tink: "But you were thinking about-"

The two fairies landed nearby.

Fawn: "Talking about Elsa again, Sonic? If you miss her that much, just take the Black Arrow and pay her a visit"

Sonic: "Really? Don't you have any butterflies to paint?"

Fawn: "Hey, I'll be your sister-in-law one day, so you should get used to it"

Sonic: "As if I hadn't already"

Fawn: "On the other hand, given who will be my sister-in-law one day, I should get used to being fr-"

Sonic: "Of you say it, I'm cutting off your braid with the laser disc"

Fawn: "I wanted to say 'frosted', maybe by Peri"

Sonic: "That's a little better"

Fawn: "Well, Peri or Elsa"

Sonic sighed.

Silvermist: "So, are you training for the Great Fairy Fist?"

Sonic: "Make sure we are"

Fawn: "The first Great Fairy Fist tournament in which the Winter Fairies are taking part. Do you think what I'm thinking?"

Tink: "That one of us might have the honour to give Sled a legendary knockout punch?"

Fawn: "Right"

Silvermist: "But the only problem is Rumble"

Sonic: "Why is he a problem"

Silvermist: "He's been the champion 4 years in a row. Do you know what that means? No, seriously, how many seasons is that?"

Silver: "Oh, I know that! Add square root of 2, divide by zero...okay, I don't"

Sonic: "So Rumble is a good figher?"

Fawn: "No, just a good cheater. He always makes it seem like his opponent is doing an unfair move, but he never gets caught. Last year, he made it look like I kicked him below the belt, which by the way, I'd like to do"

Sonic: "And has nobody reported this?"

Fawn: "Some tried, but nobody would believe them"

Tink: "So, for short, Rumble can cheat at anything"

Fawn: "Hey, since you're at it, why don't we go to the Winter Woods and train with the Winter fairies?"

The group flew off to the Winter Woods.

Tink: "Two things which never get boring: beating up Sled and watching angry fairies beat up Sled"

On the way, they passed by Queen Clarion.

Shadow: "You're so old that before the Great Fairy Fist was invented, you were the referee for the King of Rock Fist!"

Tink: "And that would be the third one"


	2. announcement

**Hey there, readers. This isn't really a new chapter, but that doesn't mean there won't be one. After a motivatory talk with iheartsonic, she convinced me to un-cancel my stories. So yeah, Sonic the Sparrowhog is going to defeat Zaramas, win the Great Fairy Fist, fix the Amulet of Avalor etc. Oh, and Michael CC, you seemed to be surprised and mad at me when I temporarily cancelled everything I was writing or planning to write. Wasn't it you who said that I was ruining the whole fandom with my bad stories? Don't like, don't read. It's that easy.**


End file.
